


A night of Sin (Shitpost)

by GodsMistakeHannah



Category: Psycho Wolf, Sir_Zee
Genre: I wrote this at 3 AM give me a break, Just a whole lot of sin, M/M, Subscribe to Psycho Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsMistakeHannah/pseuds/GodsMistakeHannah
Summary: Paul and Zach get intimate, but little do they know they have some watchers





	A night of Sin (Shitpost)

I’m not going to apologize for this  
Subscribe to Psycho Wolf  
s/o to auto-correct for helping this actually be readable lol

Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.

A Sir_Wolf fanfiction (Paul and Zack)  
(Nick Shane and Ryan are in it too)

Just a warning this is going to get pretty smutty because I have lost all my reasons to give a fuck. Enjoy the sin

 

“Paul I want you inside me” Zach yelled to his boyfriend. 

“Hold your horses young man” How has natural selection not hit us yet? Paul thought to himself

Paul walked up to Zach who was laying on the couch. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me, feed me, never leave me” Zach moaned in response. He slowly lifted his hands to Paul’s waist and placed his hands around the underside of his sweatpants. 

Paul turned around to face Zach and Zach took notice of the growing organ right in front of his face “OwO what’s this?” Zach teased as he poked at Paul’s penis through his pants.

“I have a feeling you know….now let me finish editing and then we can start sinning” Paul teased back in response.

“Huuuuuuhhhh….” Zach whined

“No. Editing first. Gotta actually upload” (Fucking upload already you furry cuck its been like 2 months already holy fuck)

Zach decided he wasn’t having any of this and grabbed Paul by the dick and pulled him onto the couch. Paul dropped his laptop on the ground in shock, breaking it. Paul immediately got off the couch and picked up his broken computer. 

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME ZACH!?” Paul yelled in anger

“I-I’m sorry...I’ll buy you a new one” Zach was scared. He knew how many files his boyfriend had on his computer, all the yiff one would ever need.

“No. You can’t. You have no money. Artists don’t make any money Zach, I told you.” Paul had fire in his eyes.

“Well that was kind of rude” Zach mumbled

“No...nah nah, I know how you’re gonna pay me back…. An evil grin grew on Paul’s face, which turned Zach on. Paul pulled down his pants and revealed his still hard erection and smacked Zach in the face with it. “Succ…” 

Zach looked up at his boyfriend and took all 9 inches of him at once. Paul happily moaned in response. Zach was a little surprised since Paul was usually a bottom, and was never very dominant.

However, unknown to them, when Zach dropped Paul’s laptop he didn’t break it. He just shattered the screen making Paul think it was broken. And when Paul dropped it, discord had started a face call with Nick. And Nick had some friends over at his house, Ryan and Shane. And they were watching. 

“Maybe we should like say something” Shane said.

“Lol fuck no” Nick responded. “This is gonna make for some great blackmail”

“Nick you’re micropenis is rising” Ryan joked

“Shut the fuck up loser” Nick got mad, nobody joked about his small penis.

“Turn over” Paul commanded to his obedient slut. Zach complied, getting turned on at the thought of what Paul would do if he disobeyed. While Zach was deep in thought Paul dove face first into Zach’s tight rear.

“OOooOOohhhHhhh” Zach moaned in pleasure. Zach was pretty mad that in the 5 months they were dating Paul never mentioned what a great ass eater he was. “Don’t you dare stop” Zach said while still in absolute bliss and started stroking his own member.

After 3 minutes of a good ass eating, Paul decided Zach was ready. Only problem was, since Zach had never bottomed, he was too tight for Paul to fit in. “I found a problem” Paul told his boyfriend.” 

“Just ram it in dammit.” Zach didn’t want to wait anymore.

“I can’t, it’d be like putting a bowling ball through a cheerio, I’m pretty sure it would paralyze you or something.”

“I don’t care” Zach was the one getting mad now. He was losing his lust and just wanted Paul inside him.

“....Okay” Paul said and before Zach could process it, Paul rammed his dick hard inside Zach’s tight virgin bottom. 

“AHHHHhhhhhh~~~” Zach screamed

“Shit Are you hurt? should I stop?” Paul got concerned

“Don’t you fucking dare” Zach managed to squeak out, his voice box partially broken after his loud scream.

“Good, I wasn’t going to anyway” Paul teased, then he thrust back in, and out, and out (you get the gist. The sex has started)

\-------------------------------------------------------

“This is getting pretty intense, we really should stop watching.” Ryan said, but continued looking at the screen.

“Yeah we really should stop watching, it’s a private moment” Said Shane, who also didn’t look away.

Then they heard the sound of a zipper and looked at each other in confusion, then turned to Nick who had pulled out his 2 inch penis and was going to town.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ryan said, slightly mad that he hadn’t thought to do it first. 

“WHaT?!” Nick yelled back in anger “These faggots aren’t turning me on, just sex in general gets me going”

“Yeah that’s how that works you idiot” Shane said making fun of his retarded friend.

“Shut the fuck up, why are you watching me masturbate? Are you guys gay or something?” Nick said trying to reserve his pride

“Nick you’re literally getting off to our two guy friends fucking each other, shut the hell up” Ryan said pulling his pants down to join in Nick’s sinning actions. “Never speak of any of this after tonight”

“You know what, I think it’s time I left.” Shane said getting very concerned about what he was witnessing and just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Come on faggot, just jack of with us” Nick said, worried that Shane would tell others about what he was doing.

“I’m going to tell Paul and Zach that we can see and hear them, so you guys better finish before I get to their house” Shane told the two.

“Fine, but take your time alright? Takes me awhile” Ryan asked Shane.

“Fuggin gross” Shane whispered to himself as he left Nick’s house.

~15 minutes later~

Shane pulled up to his friend’s house, he could hear Zach’s screaming from outside.  
“What world am I living in? Why me? Why do I have to deal with this stuff? I just wanted to play some Minecraft and now this. Why Why Wh-” Shane got interrupted by a rustling in a nearby bush. 

Shane slowly approached “If that’s a Raccoon Paul’s gonna lose his mind” he whispered to himself. Only it wasn’t a Raccoon, it was something entirely different, or should I say SomeONE

“Mihcale? What the hell are you doing here?” Shane asked, honestly feeling as though this is what the end of the world felt like, nothing made sense anymore.

“Oh ya know...just in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by my favorite YouTuber’s house. I’d like to see his hat again.” Mihcale said with a giant grin.

“Can you not hear the noises coming from inside? You really should come back at a better time.” Shane tried to tell him.

“Oh I can hear it, I was curious so I looked through the window and saw something that I wouldn’t wish upon my worst enemy. I think I saw Satan himself cheering them on. They looked like two flesh piles trying to fuse together in some weird ritual like scenario. I am scarred for life and I will never be the same” Mihcale said, never losing the smile on his face, or cheer in his tone.

“Why are you so happy then?” Shane asked, honestly concerned the imagery inside the house had made him lose his sanity.

“I saw the hat I like inside, nice to know he still has it.” Mihcale said, then he walked down the street and into the darkness of the night.

“Ya know what...that’s one of the more sane things that’s happened tonight.” Shane said to himself. He turned to the house, where the screams and moans were still as loud as ever. And before Shane could take a step the screaming got louder and he realized that they had finally climaxed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Paul collapsed on the couch next to his equally tired boyfriend.

“Now what?” Zach asked in Paul’s ear.

“Well there’s only one thing I can think of….” Paul turned onto his back and looked at Zach and smiled, then suddenly said “Alexa...play Africa by Toto.”

Zach laughed as the music played as he began to feel tired.

“~It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from youuuuuuu~” 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

Paul and Zach shot up and raced to put their clothes on. They got to the door and saw Shane.

“Hey man, what are you doing here?” Zach asked

“Well I originally came here to tell you that you had discord open and you started a screen call with Nick. Not only that but him and Ryan started getting off to Paul destroying you, so I left to tell you, and while I was outside, who did I run into but Mihcale. And I guess you guys traumatized him for life. He saw what you guys were doing and whatever happiness he will ever experience in life is now non-existent. So there’s that. Also one last thing…” Shane pulled out a gun and placed it against his head. “Please go to church this Sunday, you’re gonna need to cleanse yourself” And he pulled the trigger.

“I can't believe Shane's fucking dead.” Paul said to Zach, who seemed just as confused as he was. Paul reached for his phone and called the police. And the house where screams and moans once came from, only made one sound now…

“~I bless the rains down in Africaaaaaaa~” 

The end. Possibly I might get bored and make a part 2 or a fucking entire different story. I don’t know I’m not a Rick and Morty fan, I’m not smart enough to make a second story. 

Follow my Twitter @FurryBoy_ . Subscribe to Psycho Wolf and Sir_Zee because odds are they’re gonna see this shit and I feel really bad that I’m making them do that.  
I just realized Shane is mainly the focus of this, oh well.


End file.
